The ATeam
by Quebeckany
Summary: Jill is a cop, Chris is an ex-marine, Claire is a college student, Leon is a Gov. Agent, Rebecca is a medic, and Billy is a wanted fugitive. What happens when their paths cross? The A-Team is born!


**Pen name: AnimeGirl9297**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Pairing: Jill & Chris, Claire & Leon, Rebecca & Billy**

**Title: The A-Team  
>AN: I got finished watching the movie 'The A-Team' and REALLY wanted to do something like it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Summary: Jill is a cop, Chris is an ex-marine, Claire is a college student, Leon is a Gov. Agent, Rebecca is a medic, and Billy is a wanted fugitive. What happens when their paths cross? The A-Team is born!**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

JPOV

I have been stuck at the airport for four hours now. My flight has been delayed for six.

Fuck my life.

I look back at the television screen, wishing I could light a cigarette. Hell, I wish I at least _had_ a cigarette. That way, I could blissfully soar through the next two hours of my life. But no; Barry, being the wise man he so is, took _all_ of the cigarettes I had and flushed them down the drain. And of course it had to be right before I went off the airport so I had no time to go get more.

"Travelers, Flight 82 has arrived in terminal D. Please make your way to terminal D within the next 20 minutes." The intercom's voice said. I sighed. I wished Flight 56 would land soon.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you know where terminal D is? I'm afraid I'm lost." I looked over my shoulder to the woman who was talking to me. She couldn't have been more than twenty. She had brown, shoulder length hair, and was wearing a medical uniform.

"You work for the army?" I asked. At this point, I knew I was being a little rude since I didn't even smile, but hey, I'm in a nicotine withdrawl.

She smiled at me. "Yes, I'm the medic for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team."

I let out a low whistle. "Nice." I said. "Terminal D is right around the corner. If you go down about ten yards, then take a right, then go about fifty yards, then take a left, there ya go!"

She looked back at me with confusion. I laughed. "How about I walk you there?"

She smiled. "Thank you. What's your name?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "I'm Jillian Valentine. Wanna 'bout you, do you have a name?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She took my hand and said, "My name is Rebecca Chambers."

"Well, Rebecca, it's nice meeting you. So, where are you going?" I asked.

"Africa. My team has a lead there on some terrorists planning on trading nuclear weapons." She said, then got a look of horror on her face. "Oh God, I wasn't suppose to say that!"

I laughed. "Hey, don't worry. I'm a cop. I understand the whole secret thing." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

I laughed and showed her my badge. "Raccoon City Police Department. I'm going to visit my dad. Harvardville had the closest airport."

She looked at me for a second, muttered something under her breath, then shook her head. "So, are you going to take me there or not?" She asked.

"You have spunk. I like that." I said, smiling.

She laughed. "It's easy to have spunk when you're wearing a bullet proof vest." I laughed too, and looked down at myself. It was about eighty-five degrees outside, so I had gone for a casual, cool outfit. I was wearing a blue tube-top, a pleather mini skirt, and my favorite black boots.

Yeah, I was hot.

Rebecca and I continued to talk and I found out she likes to be called Becca and I told her I go by Jill. We were about ten yards from terminal D when I heard it.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep!_

I recognized that sound immediately. I looked over at where it was coming from. A supply closet. I threw open the door and saw it.

There was a bomb strapped to one of the shelves.

_5…4…3…_

"Everybody take cover!" I yelled and grabbed Becca. We took off running right as the bomb exploded.

I saw flames around us. I felt like I was flying, then I felt nothing as the blackness came over me.

My last conscious thought was _Please let Becca be okay._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

CPOV

I was driving toward Harvardville Airport to pick up my sister when a wanted fugitive tried to take my car.

My passenger door flew open and Billy Coen jumped in.

"What the hell?" I yelled and slammed on the brakes. I heard car horns but I didn't care.

"Just drive!" He yelled. I saw the police in my rear view mirror. Billy Coen looked at the police with a torn face. He looked up at me and I saw hopelessness and fear in his eyes. "Please help me. I swear to God I didn't kill those people." He said.

I then made the stupidest decision in my life. I floored it.

"Oh God, thank you man." Billy Coen muttered.

I smirked. "So you didn't murder your entire team?"

He looked forward and sighed. "We were doing a mission in the Arklay Mountains. The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. There were some… animals. They mauled my team, but I was able to get out. When the police went to investigate, they didn't find any proof besides a couple stray bullets from my gun. They immediately pointed their fingers at me and put me in prison, accusing me of murdering my team. Luckily, I was able to get out." He looked over at me, "You have to believe me; I didn't do it. I saw the guy who was controlling the dogs. He's the head of the new S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. I'm going to the airport to see if I can get him to confess."

I let out a low whistle. "Well, I've never really thought of being an action hero, but I've always was a man of action. That's why I was in the marines." I said, showing him my Marine tattoo.

"Nice. You on leave?" He asked.

"Nah, I actually got kicked out because of insubordination. Yeah, orders in a crisis don't really work for me." I said.

He laughed. "Well, rules in general lately don't work for me either."

I laughed at that as I pulled into the Harvardville Airport, managing to avoid the police.

"Alright, here we go. Now you can prove your innocence and I can get my sister."

He looked at me with bewilderment. "Your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's coming home for spring break. I'm picking her up from the airport." I said, thinking of Claire. She was gonna go ape-shit when she found out I helped Billy Coen to the airport.

"Alright, but when the police come and question you, just remember, I had a gun to your head the whole way." Billy told me smiling. I laughed.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you. Without you, I'd probably be behind bars and would have missed my chance at Wesker." He said.

"Yeah, well, we should go before the police get here." I said, pulling into a parking space. I reached behind my seat and grabbed the hoodie I threw back there. I handed it to him.

"They won't let you in unless you have a fake ID, but this can at least cover that big-assed tattoo on your arm." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you." He put it on and we got out of my car. We were walking up to the doors when all of a sudden explosions rang out from every side of the building. Billy and I looked at each other and a common thought passed through our heads.

_Wesker _

Billy told me the guy had framed him, so why not blow up an airport?

We both took off running inside the building with me praying to God that Claire's plane hadn't landed yet.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

LPOV

It was supposed to be a fairly normal day. Just some transporting of Government property. Nothing to big. But, of course, my day gets thrown off balance.

I was walking through one the Harvardville Airport terminals when I heard screaming. I started running, the attaché case with the property in my hand. I turned the corner and saw it. A big explosion had taken place. I put my back against the corner wall as the flames engulfed the terminal. It took about a minute for most of the flames to die down. After that minute, I ran around the corner. All of the chairs were on fire and a lot of people had been knocked out of their senses. There were also a lot of wounded people.

I saw two girls over by the blown out window. I ran toward them just as another woman did. She looked no older than 20. She had red-ish brunette hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked me.

"Yeah, all of a sudden, there was a big explosion and these two girls went flying." I said, and looked down at them. One had short, light brunette hair and was wearing a S.T.A.R.S. medical uniform. The other had a Raccoon City Police badge around her neck and had short, dark brunette hair. I noticed how they landed and it looked like the cop tried to shield the medic from most of the flames, ending up getting most of the burns herself.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" the red head asked me. I looked up at her.

"I'm not sure." I said as the cop started coughing. I immediately crouched down next to her to help her sit up. She coughed horribly for a second, then looked up at me.

"Where's Becca?" she asked. "Is she ok?"

I glanced over at the other girl, who was just starting to wake up herself. "Becca!" the cop cried and crawled over to the medic. The other girl was just standing there, watching the scene unfold.

"Jill?" The medic coughed. "What happened?"

"There was a bomb in the storage closet. Are you okay, kid?" The cop, Jill asked.

The medic, Becca, smiled. "I've had worse."

"Did you guys see who set off the bomb?" The red head asked them. I stood up and brushed off my pants. I glanced around and saw my attaché case about a foot away. I reached down and grabbed it as Jill started to talk: "No, it was a time bomb."

Suddenly, my case started beeping. I opened it and instead of the cargo that was in there, a time bomb took its place and it was set for thirty seconds. We had ten left.

Acting on impulse, I picked up the bomb and threw it out the window. It exploded in mid air.

"What was in that case?" All three girls asked me. I looked back in time to see a blonde man in sunglasses turn the corner with an attaché case that looks suspiciously like mine.

I took off running. I heard the girls get up and they tried to follow me but the airport had already begun to get swarmed with paparazzi and panicking people. I kept my eyes on the blonde man until he turned a corner and disappeared.

I looked around and around, but I couldn't see him anymore.

Abruptly, three hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the side. "Who was that and what was in that case?" the red head asked me again.

I sighed. "I don't know who that was but in that case was Government property. It was my job to get it to the check point and now it's in the hands of a random man." I said.

Becca asked me my name. "Leon S. Kennedy, I work for the president."

She gasped. "I know what was in that case." She said.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"You were going to meet us in Africa. We were gonna use it on the terrorists to get answers." She stated.

"What was it?" Jill asked.

"The T-Virus. It's a man made virus which temporarily numbs a persons mind, sort of. It's used to get answers out of unwilling people. It was going to be first used in Africa." She said, having to talk a little louder with all the hustle of the airport. "My captain, Wesker, said that we would be working with you."

"Who are you?" Jill asked the red head.

She smiled. "My name is-"

"Claire!" I heard someone shout. I looked over and saw two pretty burly men running towards us.

"Chris?" Claire, I guess, asked. The guy named Chris pulled Claire up into a big hug.

"Oh thank God you're safe. When I saw the explosions, I was afraid you were by one." He said into her hair.

"Wait, there was more than one?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was one on all sides of the building." The other man said.

"Who are you?" Becca asked, then got bumped into to where she fell into the mans arms.

He smiled. "Don't scream, but I'm Billy. Billy Coen."

Becca screamed. Or, at least, sort of screamed. Billy was covering her mouth.

Jill and I, though, had the same idea. We both had our guns pointing to Billy's head in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, calm down. He's cool. He was framed and I'm helping him. The guy who framed him is in this airport. His name is… What was it?" The guy, Chris, asked Billy Coen.

"His name is Albert Wesker." Billy said.

Becca gasped. "No! Captain Wesker wouldn't frame anyone for murder! He's a nice man! He's-"

Becca was cut off by the police. "Billy Coen! Put your hands in the air!" Everyone froze except for Billy. He took off running toward the terminal with the blown out window. Chris ran after him, which caused Claire to go. I looked over at Jill and I saw a common thought pass:

_We have to get him._

Becca, Jill, and I ran off to catch Billy Coen.


End file.
